


An Avengers Valentines Day

by BlackHawk13



Series: The Avenger Holidays [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short on how the Avengers spend their holidays :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avengers Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ptiska is Russian for little bird
> 
> I don't own any of the Avengers

There was snow on the ground, the wind was picking up, and it was cold. Basically New York City felt like Russia. The bar the assassins were hiding out in was a dive to say the least, but it was festively decorated. Red and pink paper hearts decorated the bar and love songs were serenading the patrons. 

Natasha knew Clint was well on his way to drunk when he slid off the bar stool and headed to the karaoke machine. He only ever sang in public when he was drunk. It was a shame though, he had a great voice. She knew he’d be picking a country song. Clint had a secret soft spot for twang. 

She grabbed her drink and turned around to watch him. Last time he did this he danced, putting on a great show for her. Natasha cocked her head to the side when slow music started to play. 

“I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you”

Natasha looked up at him a bit confused at the choice of song. Her eyes widened when she realized he was staring right at her. He was singing to her. 

“Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you”

By how hot she felt she knew her checks were turning the color of her hair. Natasha finished her drink. She wanted to order another but she couldn’t look away from Clint.

“There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah!

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you”

The patrons were starting to notice that Clint wasn’t just singing, but singing to her. They started looking between the two of them curiously. Natasha hated being the center of attention when it wasn’t in the field. Her job called for it most of the time but she didn’t like it in her private life. To her private was private. 

“On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
He gave me you”

As soon as the song was done Natasha slid off her stool and practically ran outside. 

Clint caught up to her easily. “Tasha – “ 

She whirled on him. “Did you have to do that in the bar?”

His face flushed. Clint opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t get the chance. 

“Oh, fuck it.” She pulled him into a deep kiss. When they pulled away she kept her face close to his. “I love you, but if you do that again I will kill you.”

“Sorry….” He looked at her sheepishly. 

“You feel an urge to express your feelings, save it for our quarters. Not for public.”

Clint nodded. “Couldn’t help myself.” 

Natasha kissed him again. “Come on, I have an urge to express my feelings and thank you.”

He grinned. “With words or…”

“With or, Ptiska. Definitely with or.” 

Clint’s grinned turned devilish in a second. “I think I can handle that.” 

Natasha returned his grin and led him back to Avengers Tower. 

Once they were inside Clint threw her over his shoulder and ran for the elevators. 

A burst of giggles erupted from Natasha. She had no desire to try and hold them back. Clint did that to her. He brought out the best in her and gave her everything she ever needed. With him she was free.

He walked past the rest of the Avengers, grinning broadly at their confused faces. 

As soon as their bed was insight Natasha used her skills to flip around and knock Clint onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and showed him exactly how she felt. 

~x~

Clint pulled on his favorite pair of sweats and headed out to the kitchen. Natasha’s favorite food was some baked thing with different fillings. He was pretty sure it was Russian. Thanks to the thoroughness of Pepper Potts there was a cookbook for every ethnicity. He pulled down the Russian cookbook and flipped through it. He grinned when he found the right one. 

He pulled out all of the ingredients and followed the recipes for pirozhki exactly. He made beef and cheese, chicken and broccoli, potato and cheese, and vegetable. Since Clint was American, he did an American thing. He made dessert ones. He used pie fillings to make cherry, strawberry, and apple. Now Clint was Clint and he couldn’t help himself. He took a toothpick and dot-drew hearts with arrows through them and baby cupid with his bow. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Steve mused.

Clint shrugged. “I can when I want to.”

He nodded and took a seat on one of the stools. 

“Doing anything today?”

Steve shrugged and looked down at his hands. 

“Tasha and I don’t really celebrate. We’re usually working. Besides, what’s one day when you spend years with someone you care about.” Clint put the trays in the oven. “It’s mostly a holiday the stores and candy shops team up on. Who does chocolate and flowers anyways?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, that is true.” 

Clint looked at him. “You can always go out if you want. Just be careful there are a lot of desperate women out there today. And don’t tell Tony, he send you to the worse place possible. You’ll get raped.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, his mood lifting. It usually did around Clint. “He would do that.” 

“I know it’s tough for you. Still adjusting to being here and all. But you can’t keep waiting. Peggy would want you happy.”

He looked down. “I know. It’s…hard to let go.” 

“You don’t need to let go. But you need to keep going.” 

Steve nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Clint patted his shoulder on his way back to his room. 

~x~

Clint pulled the trays out of the oven and set them on top to cool. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet. 

Pepper walked out in a stunning blue dress. 

“Going someplace special?”

Pepper looked over at him. “I’m not sure. Tony made plans.”

“Sounds terrifying.” 

She laughed. “Let’s hope not.”

Tony walked out in a black Armani suit. “Ready?”

Pepper grinned at him. “More than ready.”

“Have fun you crazy kids.”

Tony just grinned at him.

Pepper smiled and waved before leaving. 

Natasha walked down, wearing just his t-shirt. She raised her eyebrow at the drawings on her food. “Really?”

“I was feeling festive?”

She shook her head. 

“Thor stop fidgeting.” Jane walked out in a red dress. 

“This clothing is weird.” Thor walked out in what had to be a custom suit. There was no way a store sold suits off the rack for shoulders that big.

“You look very handsome.” 

He grinned at her. 

“Going out to eat?” Clint started putting the piroshki on plates. 

Jane smiled. “I wanted to celebrate our first Valentines Day together. Thor just likes the food and presents.”

Natasha snorted her laugh. 

“Have fun with that.”

Thor grinned widely. “I always have fun.” 

Jane grabbed her coat before they left. 

The two assassins looked at each other for a few seconds. Without saying a word Natasha walked back to their room to grab pants and a blanket. 

Clint grabbed the plates full of different piroshki. “JARVIS?”

“Yes?” The A.I. answered. 

“Can you call Steve and Bruce? Tell them to come up for dinner. And don’t let them refuse.”

“Of course.” A minute later JARVIS spoke to Clint again. “They’re on their way.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Natasha tossed her favorite blanket on the couch and headed into the kitchen to grab drinks. 

Steve and Bruce came up to the common quarters at the same time. 

“Come on, dinner and a movie time.” Clint mused. 

“Clint…”

“No excuses.” 

“But, it’s Valentines Day.” Bruce said by way of explaining their hesitation. 

“And?” Natasha handed Steve a beer and Bruce a cup of chamomile tea.

“Don’t you two want to be alone?”

“Take away all the gifts, cards, and fancy dinners what is today? It’s supposed to be a day you spend with the people you care about. So sit down.” 

They blushed a bit and took their usual seats.

Clint pulled Natasha into his lab on the loveseat. “Now, to set the mood.” He turned the TV and Bluray on. The opening scene of Die Hard started to play. 

“Die Hard?”

“What? It’s romantic.”

They laughed at him and dug into the food. 

Natasha bit into a cherry one and looked at Clint. “Cherry?”

“What? I made dessert too.”

She shook her head and muttered something about Americans. 

~x~

Half an hour into the movie Jane and Thor came back. 

“It’s a blizzard out there!” Jane shivered. 

“Yes, we barely made it two blocks.” 

“You’re more than welcome to join us.” Clint mused. 

“We might do that.” Thor nodded. 

They changed into more comfortable clothes and claimed another couch. 

~x~

Towards the end of the movie Tony and Pepper came back.

“They can’t tell me that! It’s my plane!”

“Tony it’s a blizzard outside, the pilots can’t see.”

“If you just let me put the suit on we’d be there by now.”

“Anthony Stark it’s four below zero outside. I’m not being carted around by Ironman in this weather!”

Tony grumbled under his breath. 

“Stark stop complaining.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll complain if I want to!”

Pepper shook her head. 

“It’s not a five star restaurant or anything but you can join us.” Clint supplied. 

“Thank you Clint.” Pepper smiled and grabbed Tony’s arm. “Come on.”

Five minutes later Tony and Pepper sat on the remaining couch. 

The Avengers spent their Valentines Day in their tower eating Russian food and watching a Die Hard marathon. Which is perfectly romantic if you ask Clint.


End file.
